


The Darkest Night Would Shine by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sweep - Cate Tiernan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Threesome - F/M/M, Wicca, back from the dead, put your sibling to the test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Darkest Night Would Shine by Aja read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Somewhere there's heaven: it's where you are  Somewhere there's heaven, how near, how far?  The darkest night would shine if you would come to me soon:  Until you will, how still my heart, how high the moon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Night Would Shine by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkest Night Would Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095959) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



**Title** : The Darkest Night Would Shine  
 **Author** : Aja  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Sweep - Cate Tiernan  
 **Character** : hunter niall/morgan rowlands, hunter niall/cal blaire, morgan rowlands/cal blaire, hunter niall/morgan rowlands/cal blaire  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Somewhere there's heaven: it's where you are  Somewhere there's heaven, how near, how far?  The darkest night would shine if you would come to me soon:  Until you will, how still my heart, how high the moon!  
tags: Dark Magic, Wicca, Threesome - F/M/M, Half-Sibling Incest, put your sibling to the test, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, back from the dead  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095959)  
**Length** 0:15:05  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Darkest%20Night%20Would%20Shine%20by%20Aja.mp3.zip)


End file.
